Arrogant Boy,Cause a Scene like you're Supposed to
by Jadehustler94
Summary: How it all began, with Jade, Alex, Chelsea and Jack. Love story..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so please message me if you have any ideas or anything. And I love meeting new people so don't be afraid and talk to me! I don't bite haha, so on with the story.**

I do not own or take credit for All Time Low or any things mentioned in this story, all rights to their owners.

"Really?" Chelsea said.

"Yes Chelsea, come on it will be fun, we've got nothing to lose" I dragged her arm as we walked through the auditorium doors, it was empty and dark we took our seats in the back and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Where's Matt?" She said.

"He said he was going to stop by later, he went skateboarding with his friends" She nodded.

The lights in the auditorium flicked on and everyone walked in, of course all the girls sitting towards the front and occasionally giving us a dirty looks, whispering and giggling between them then the judges walked in and of course the band. Never thought I would be saying this but this is where it all began.

One thing you HAVE to know before I continue is that I say 'I don't care' a lot but in my mind I really do. I also suck at expressing my feelings. I may seem like a cold hearted bitch ha-ha :p just wait and see.

So here I go, my name is Jade Chase I'm 17 years old. I have long dark brown hair with a purple streak on the lower end side of my hair towards the bottom, I'm 5'5 and I have light brown eyes, Yup I'm no beauty queen but people say I'm pretty, though I don't believe it. I live in Baltimore, Maryland with my mom and dad who work 24/7 as Real Estate agents, they have their own company.

My best friend or should I say almost sister, Chelsea lives with me. She has medium length jet black hair with a red streak on both sides of her hair. Yeah we both got them done together. She's 5'6 and has dark brown eyes; she on the other hand is pretty. Why she lives with me? Long story short, her parents won the lottery about 7 years ago, nobody knows but me and Chelsea. She didn't want to tell anyone because she felt people would just use her for money. Her parents died the next year on their vacation to Germany. It was horrible. I watched Chelsea cry every day for about a year and a half.

She was alone. So my parents took her in and adopted her. We've been inseparable ever since and I love her to death. She did inherit all the money her parents won and she gets monthly checks with ALOT of money but she's smart about her money. She saves most of it but she is a teenager after all. So my life is going well now that I live with my amazing best-friend and my parents who are basically never home. But I still love them.

Matt Prokop is my boyfriend we've been together for 4 months now and I cannot believe he even likes me, he's so sweet and not to mention HOT AS F*CK. By the way I love writing and acting.

"Hello everyone" an old guy in a suit spoke into the mic on the center stage as everyone took their seats towards the front.

. Oh you haven't guessed yet huh?

We're auditioning to be video girls in All Time Low's new music video: 'The girl's a straight up hustler', they're a band in our school, they're not famous or anything this is their first music video and they need 2 girls to be in it. Soooo since I want to be an actress I figured it would be a good way to start, and Chelsea is just being a good friend as usual.

She hates the limelight and being put on the spot but she's doing this for me. I've never talked to any of the guys in ATL but I've heard they're pretty good.

"As you all already know we're here for the auditions for All Time Low's new music video, as soon as everyone is signed up we will begin the process, thanks" the guy walked down the steps of the stage and took a seat at the judges table. Chelsea and I signed in and watched all the girls take their turn, we were the last ones.

It was now my turn, I walked up on stage and stood behind the microphone. I looked ahead at the judges table.

The guys from All Time Low were sitting with the guy in the suit and another middle aged woman with blonde hair.

"Hello sweetie, what is your name and age?" The woman said looking at me and down at a paper in front of her hands.

"Hi, my name is Jade Chase and I'm 17 years old" I responded smiling.

"Okay great, so why do you want to be in the music video?" The guy in the suit spoke into the mic.

"I would love to be in this music video because I want to be an actress when I grow up and I think it's good exposure if the video gets a lot of views" I told.

"You're hot" mumbled a guy with black hair and a blonde streak into the microphone quickly.

I chuckled "Thanks"

He smiled and nodded.

Another guy with messy light brown hair sighed and said "You would Jack, you would" as he shook his head.

"Anyways..." Said another guy with dirty blonde buzz cut hair.

I finished the audition and waited for Chelsea to finish hers. A list would be put up the next day to see who the two girls were who made it.

We were walking to the parking lot to get into Chelsea's car and drive home when I felt someone's footsteps behind us and I turned around quickly.

"Hey sorry if I scared you guys" said Jack the guy from All Time Low with his band members behind him and they all smiled and waved.

"Oh hey" I said and waved a little at them, "What's up?" Chelsea asked.

"Well we just wanted to let you guys know, I hope you guys get chosen because my friend here" he pointed to the guy in the messy light brown hair

"Alex thinks you're" he pointed back at me "pretty".

"And of course because I think you guys will be great in our music video" Said a guy that was kind of muscular with shaggy dirty blonde hair.

I smiled and looked at Chelsea who was chuckling.

I saw Alex laugh a little and shake his head. "I'm Alex nice to meet you Jade" He said extending his hand out for me to shake it.

I shook his hand "Nice to meet you too Alex" I said.

He smiled and looked at Jack "Isn't it weird how we're all seniors, go to the same school and everything but I've never seen you guys around" Jack said.

"Yeah we haven't seen you guys around much either" said Chelsea.

"Well now we can all be bffs!" Jack said putting his arm around Chelsea with a huge grin on his face. Chelsea chuckled.

"For sure!" I said mocking him, everyone laughed and I smiled.

We were all talking and laughing as if we'd known them our whole lives leaning against Chelsea's car when I heard

skateboard wheels coming towards us. I turned around to see Matt skating to us. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey" he said as he stopped his skateboard and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Matt" I said to them.

**O.o What do you think will happen? Please Review so I can put up the next chapter :)  
><strong>

**Love, J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I have a lot of the chapters written already, Just waiting for some reviews so that I can post more please**

**And message me for any ideas. 3**

**I do not own or take credit for All Time low or any things mentioned in this story, all rights to their owners.**

"Sup" they all said to Matt. I saw Alex's face go from smiling to a serious face.

"Don't worry Alex," Chelsea whispered "They'll break up eventually and you'll have a chance, I don't really like Matt with her anyway" I saw Alex smile a little at Chelsea and even though I didn't hear what they were talking about I shook my head knowing it was about me and put my arm around Matt's side.

It was mid-October so it was chilly outside; I put my hoodie on and hugged all the guys goodbye. I gave Matt a kiss and got in the car with Chelsea. As I closed the car door Chelsea screamed. I looked at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said jokingly.

"Duddeeee! Oh my god, you and Alex! He's hot! you guys need to go out!" she squealed.

"Okay first of all," I said putting my seat belt on "I just met the guy! And second of all, did you forget I have a boyfriend?"

"Oh I see so you're saying if you DIDN'T have a boyfriend you would be interested in Alex"

She elbowed me twice. She turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot into the street.

"I never said that" Truth is, if I wasn't with Matt I probably would be interested in Alex, he's cute and seems like a nice guy. Oh god, what am I saying? I love Matt, Matt, and Matt.

"But it's obvious Jade, I know you so welllll" she said in a singing voice breaking my train of thought.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject. I knew I could never win arguing with Chels, she just doesn't give up.

"I saw you and Jack got along pretty well" I said smiling.

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooo, you should go out with him"

"Eh, I don't know..." She trailed off.

"Why not? Give it shot right?"

"Well that's true, we'll see how things go, He did ask for my number though" she said blushing. Chelsea always thought everyone deserved a chance and especially cute guys, like Jack.

I was laughing. "You see!" I said proving my point.

"Yeah I see" She turned on the radio.

_Later that Day_

We were home in my room listening to music in our sweats doing homework when I saw Chelsea's phone vibrate and I smirked at her.

"Shut up" She said smiling and opening the text on her phone.

She read it and smiled while typing something back.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Hey it's Jack, what's up?"

I laughed and got up from my bean bag to get a bottle of green tea from the mini fridge.

"You guys would make a really cute couple" I said as I dropped back into the bean bag opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"So would you and you know who" She said raising an eyebrow while smiling at me.

I sat up "Okay you need to understand that I'm in love with Matt and I would never leave him" I said thinking about Matt. At this moment I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince myself or Chelsea.

"He treats you like shit around his friends and you know it and Love?" She said looking at me straight in the eye. "You've never been in love Jade, you're moving too quickly with Matt"

I looked out the window "That's just cause-"

"Stop making excuses for him" She said cutting me off.

I shrugged and took another sip trying to convince myself that she was wrong. But she's my best friend she knows me so well. What if she's right?

_Next Day_

I woke up and threw on a Black off the shoulder top with skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

I did my hair and makeup and grabbed my backpack. When I walked downstairs Chelsea was already dressed and I could tell she overloaded on perfume.

"Good morning" I said to Chelsea who was making us some coffee, I took a seat at the island.

"Good morning"

"Someone wants to smell nice for someone today"

She blushed. "Is it really that bad?"

"No, you smell good I was just kidding you idiot so what are we doing today? It's Friday!" I said taking my coffee cup.

"Well we're finding out if one of us is going to be in the music video, then we should go eat somewhere and party at night" she said grabbing her bag and opening the front door.

I followed with my stuff "I'm down" and shut the door behind me.

When we got to school we saw a bunch of girls gathered looking at the paper on the wall that said the names for All Time Low's music video. I saw them giving us dirty looks while Chelsea was reading the paper.

"We made it." She said turning to me and smiling.

"Bitches" A freshman walked by and mumbled. I laughed at what she said and started walking towards my locker.

"Dude, she called us bitches, how the fuck are you always smiling?" Chelsea said catching up clearly annoyed by the freshmen.

"Chels, you should know me by now, you know I don't give a damn what people think" I said opening my locker and taking a textbook out. "I actually think it's pathetic that's why I was laughing at her" I shut my locker and looked at Chelsea.

"You're right, I should be more like you then cause I felt like punching the shit outta her when she said that" I laughed a little and went to class.

At lunch we saw the guys from All Time Low sitting at a table. They called us over so we sat with them.

"Hey did you guys see the good news?" Jack said smiling. Chelsea sat next to him "Hi and yes we did, we're excited"

"Sup?" Said the guy with the buzz cut. I really needed some names for the other two here. I only knew Jack and Alex.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name and yours?" I said to the guy and the other one. ugh.

"I'm Rian" he said smiling, "And I'm Zack" said the one with the dirty blonde hair "nice to fucking meet you guys" I smiled and took my seat next to Chelsea, "Finally some names and yeah can't wait to start recording the video"

"Yeah, it's fine just pretend like I'm not here" Alex said looking at me. I chuckled. "Hey Alex" he smiled and nodded. We all started eating when Matt came over with some friends.

"Hey babe, come sit with us?" he said

"uh, I'll be there in a second" I didn't want to ditch everyone at the table.

"Come on, what are you even doing sitting with them? You're in their music video, but that's about it, what's the big deal?" he said quietly to me

"Chill dude, just let her sit wherever she wants" Alex interrupted. I just looked at Matt

"Mhm" Chelsea said,

"Alright whatever" Matt walked away with his friends.

I sighed and looked down. I was used to it by now really, this happened almost every day but you know when you're just so into a person that you don't want to believe that they're doing something wrong? And even if they are you don't care because you like them that much.

"Who does he think he is?" Chelsea said

"Jade don't be sad he's an ass" Jack said.

"He can go fuck himself" I said not meaning a word that came out of my mouth. I did warn you in the beginning. I got up getting my lunch tray and throwing it away, I sat back down and started texting Matt.

They were all talking about ideas for the music video. I was still texting Matt telling him that I don't deserved to be treated like that. I'm so confused at this point. I don't know if like him so much and I'm too much for him.

"Come with me" Alex whispered to me, he stood up and took my hand pulling me up. This surprised me, but at this point I wanted to get away and why not with Alex?

Everyone at the table was into the music video conversation so they didn't notice.

Chelsea grinned and I knew she had something to do with this.

**Please Reviewwww for next chapter 3 **

**Love, J**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's short but important and Thanks so much for the review; Can'.Saved I appreciate it, so here goes chapter 3.**

**I do not own or take credit for All Time Low or any things mentioned in this story, all rights to their owners.**

I gave her a look. We walked away from the table to the back of the school.

"Where are we going?" Don't get me wrong Alex is hot. But the only love of my life is Matt and will always be, even though we get into stupid fights.

But right now I actually felt good and free with Alex. "You'll see" He said and led us out the gate and out of school. "COME BACK HERE KIDS!" yelled a strong male voice.

A security guard of course. I can't get caught or I'm in big trouble with my parents. We both started running out of school and laughing. I was trying not seem nervous.

The security guard was coming after us. I was running behind Alex as fast as I could we finally stopped when we were out of sight we made it to a park with trees surrounding it.

It was beautiful and had a lake. "That was close" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah but it was fun" Alex said smiling and sitting down on a bench nearby. I sat next to him.

"So 20 questions? I want to get to know you more"

"Let's do it" I smiled

"Favorite fruit?"

"Apples definitely!" I responded. He laughed a little. It was my turn to ask.

We went on and on for about 20 minutes talking, arguing about things we disagreed on, and laughing our asses off about things we did agree on.

We were getting along great and talking about everything in our lives I even told him about my parents and how they're usually never around for me or Chelsea.

I was starting to really like his company. Who doesn't want a hot best friend?

"You're a really nice good looking guy Alex," I said looking at him "how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Eh..." He said, "haven't found anyone worth my precious time yet." He said with sarcasm.

"Same thing happened to me until I found Matt, I'll see with which one of my friends I can hook you up with" I said smiling. Yeah I lied again, I don't want to hook him up with one of my friends, I sound so selfish and bitchy but it's true I just didn't want to see him with a girl that wasn't worth his time I guess.

"Well I think I already have my eye on someone..." He said trailing off.

"Then what are you waiting for? Ask her out" Fuck_, whose the girl that he has his eye on?_ I thought but I didn't want to seem like I cared.

"I just can't" he said looking down.

"Why not?" Okay, not to sound full of myself or anything but I had a slight feeling he was talking about me for some reason, and it was a bittersweet moment for me. But all I could think about was Matt. It hurt so much knowing that I think I had fallen for a guy I just met a day ago when it took me about 2 weeks to completely fall head over heels for Matt.

"Well…" he sighed "I don't even know if she likes me back I don't want to ruin a friendship"

"I get where you're coming from" I responded wanting to end this subject which was making everything awkward. He nodded and looked out into the lake.

"Whenever you need someone to talk to for advice or anything, you can count on me Alex" I said I actually liked him as a good friend, or maybe just a little more. Being friends with him won't hurt.

He smiled "You can count on me too, Jade" I liked the sound of him saying my name. I know, It's corny; _Ugh! Jade, what are you doing? I really need to stop. I just met the guy._

We were staring and each other for about 5 seconds it was nice, until I heard skateboard wheels. I turned and saw Matt skating by the park.

He came up to us popped up his skateboard to his hand and stood in front of the bench me and Alex were sitting at. "Hey why aren't you in school?

" He said with a serious face_; oh so now he cares psh_. "Oh just needed to get away for a little bit..." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry for earlier" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled _No, Jade you're really just going to forgive him so easily like that? _ I ignored my thoughts and kissed Matt's cheek . Alex got up. "Well I feel like a cockblock so I'll leave now..." He said waving bye and walking away." No wait" I said. He turned around with the 'what?' look. "I want to get coffee" I said getting up from the bench. "Yeah I'm leaving now so be careful" Matt said and kissed me.

Where did Matt have to go? Doesn't he mind that I'm going to be alone with a cute guy? Moments like these where I wish he cared more. I know you're not supposed to open your eyes while kissing, but I did to see Alex. He was looking up at the tree trying to not make things awkward. I couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked adorable, Matt pulled away and left.

"Alright let's go" I said grabbing Alex's arm and walking out of the park.

**Reviews for next chapter please:* I'll post as soon as I get some more reviews already have chapter 4 written. Next chapter things will start unfolding more xD**

**Love, J **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm in a good mood today, so here's chapter 4 a pretty long one. Thanks for people who are actually giving me feedback please promo my story and I'll return the favor? 3**

**I do not own or take credit for All Time Low or any things mentioned in this story, all rights to their owners.**

We were sitting at Starbucks talking about random things and laughing, when an old lady with bright red hair and pins all over her sweater came up to us. We both looked up at her from the couch we were sitting at kind of scared of what she was going to do, I mean it's not every day that a grandmother comes up to you in Starbucks, Shit I didn't even know that was where they all hung out now. After a while she spoke.

"Aw you guys are so adorable together" she said.

"Thanks? But he's just a friend" I said, Alex nodded.

"The day will come when you will be...more than that darling" She said and walked away. I gave Alex a confused look and laughed.

"Random people nowadays" he nodded and chuckled. We drank coffee and walked back to school for the last period of class. "Well see you later"

he kissed my cheek and walked to class. "Bye" I walked to my class. Today I realized I haven't laughed this much for months I was so happy that Alex cheered me up.

After school I was walking to Chelsea's car. When I got there he was still not there so I sat down and waited next to the car. It's really weird that she's nothere she's usually always here before me.

I texted her 'where are you' and never got a response, I decided to go back inside school to look for her I was walking through the hallway when I heard Matt talking to some guy about something important. I of course started eavesdropping.

"Yeah I know but I can't just lie to her, I love her...I think" I heard Matt say. Oh no I did not like where this was going…

"But if you don't lie to her she'll become more attached to you then what she already is she's like a dog always behind you dude"

This right here hurt, it hurt a lot.

"Yeah it's annoying but-" he stopped "You know you're right" he said to the guy.

Okay that hurt even more I could swear I heard my heart drop. I took a moment to pull myself together before going to the bathroom and tearing a little bit.

I came to the conclusion that maybe I did chase after Matt too much, not giving him enough time for himself. After all I was always the one to do everything first in our relationship, I was even the one who I asked him to be my boyfriend. I walked out of the bathroom wiping some tears and going back to Chelsea's car. She was still not here! I called her but she didn't answer.

I really needed to go home, I didn't want to confront Matt and most importantly I was getting worried about Chelsea. I turned around looking everywhere for her when I finally spotted her.

She was making out with Jack behind the entrance stairs! I smiled, shook my head and waited until they were done. Then Chelsea came walking to the car.

"So where were you I've been waiting here" I asked

"Sorry I had to turn in a book repo-"

"Bullshit" I cut her off laughing. "I saw you Chelss! Making out with Jack"

She smiled and nodded "finnnne" she said and got in the car.

_Later that Day at Home_

"Can I say 'I told you so?'" I smiled.

"Fuck you" she said and sat down at the couch.

"Okay so tell me how it happened and omg I'm so happy for you" I actually was really happy for Chelsea, her last relationship was crap. Her boyfriend cheated on her with some college chick and worst of all her ex came to our school and was one of Matt's best friends, I think that's mostly why she doesn't like Matt. But If I were in her shoes I would probably feel the same.

"Well we've been texting all night and talking a lot. So today after school I was going to the car but then I saw him and he stopped me and just surprised kissed me" she said smiling.

I laughed a little "you guys are so cute, I could tell things got heated since you took long" I didn't want to bring her mood down by telling her what I heard Matt say. But it was killing me inside. She blushed and smiled.

"Well it's time to get up Jade! We're going to a party with the All Time Low guys today" she said getting up. I got up too "cool where are we going?" I need to party and get my mind off of things. "Well they're picking us up at 10 and Jack didn't tell me where he just said to be ready at 10"

"Okay" I went upstairs to my room, showered did my hair and stayed in sweats watching TV, at 8 I went to my closet and pulled out a dress, and heels. I was determined to have a great night and forget about everything. I did my makeup, ate something with Chelsea and put my outfit on. I was ready to go and so was Chelsea.

"They're here!" Chelsea called; I walked downstairs and went outside after Chelsea shutting the door behind me. We got into the van. We said hi to all of them and sat down.

"Damn you guys are looking hot" said Jack as Rian started driving to the club.

"Thanks" Chelsea and I both said at the same time. I sat next to Alex towards the back of the van. "You look beautiful" he said quietly to me.

I smiled "thanks" I was starting to have some sort of attraction towards him which I knew wasn't right since I had a boyfriend. Who hasn't bothered calling or texting me all day.

_Well what do you expect Jade? You're too clingy with Matt._ I thought to myself. I could tell Alex was looking at me from the corner of my eye and saw that something wasn't right, he asked what it was but I just shrugged it off and said it was nothing important.

At the club we all used our fake IDs to get in since we're only 17 and surprisingly they worked. We walked in and got a VIP lounge just for us.

The music was blasting we all started dancing. Jack on top on the lounge couch of course yelling some pop songs lyrics. We were drinking; I was a little tipsy and grinding with a random guy who came up to me. He started pulling me closer to him and I was tired so I wanted to let go but he wouldn't loosen up his grip on me. I was trying harder to get away but he was stronger than me. Alex saw us he walked over and pushed the guy off me." Could you go away we're dancing" the guy said "She's my girlfriend" Alex said to the guy.

I loved when Alex was overprotective and jealous I guess, I felt like he actually cared about me, not like Matt. I nodded and the guy let me go quickly, almost pushing me off towards Alex. I looked at Alex who was standing in front of me "Thanks" I smiled. He smiled "Anytime" and continued to drown down his beer.

A few hours later, everyone was a mess, including myself. I was on the lounge couch almost falling off with a cocktail in my hand. Chelsea was sitting on Jack's lap laughing at anything. Rian was helping Alex and Zack get up from the floor they were laying on and telling me to get up.

"Come on Jade, we have to go the club is almost empty it's 4 o'clock in the morning" I heard Rian speaking then finally gathered myself as well as I could and stood up from the couch trying not fall while being tipsy and wearing high heels was not a good idea.

Rian had his arms around Alex and Zack trying to hold them up but they kept laughing and falling over. Jack and Chelsea finally got up and helped Rian take Zack and Alex back to the van, I followed behind trying to be as careful as I could and trying not to trip over anything, I finally made it to the van and climbed in the back and sat in between Alex and Zack.

Rian took the driver's seat since he had only had 2 drinks the whole night. Jack and Chelsea sat in the seats behind Rian.

"Fuck Matt!" I yelled. Yup I was totally drunk, I start expressing all my feelings when I'm intoxicated.

"Yeah!" Everyone else in the car yelled. I laughed and kissed Zack in the mouth thinking it was Alex, I was literally so drunk I thought Zack was Alex! And even thinking I was going to kiss Alex in the first place.

"What the fuck?" I heard Alex say. I pulled away from Zack who wasn't kissing back.

"Ooops sorry" I laughed and so did Zack realizing what I had just done. While I was laughing Alex grabbed my face and gave me a passionate long kiss. I kissed back of course, I felt butterflies, fireworks exploding and my heart racing literally like it was going to pop out of my heart.

**Okay I'm tired, and I have chapters 5, 6 and 7 ready to go just want some more reviews pleassee tell your friends about the fanfic, I would really appreciate it. Next chapter will be really interesting I promise. Any ideas message me and follow me on Tumblr the link is on my profile page.**

**Love, J**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a good one I promise. Thanks for reviewing 3 Please let other people know about the fanfic, I would really appreciate it.**

**I do not own or take credit for All Time Low or any things mentioned in this story, all rights to their owners.**

The next morning I woke up with a really bad headache. I opened my eyes and saw a room with dark walls and posters. I was on a really comfy and warm bed. I had no idea where I was or how I got here.

I sat up and saw Chelsea on the bed next to me. Then I saw Jack on the couch and Alex on the floor right next to the bed with a pillow and a blanket over him. That's so sweet they let me and Chelsea have the bed. But what the hell happened last night? I looked around and saw a purple sticky note on the night stand next to me it read:

_Good morning kiddies you're all probably hung over and don't know what's going on, but its Saturday so relax there's no school. You're at Alex's house. If you're Jack reading this, then you already know that but if it's Jade or Chelsea, now you know where you are. Zack and I brought you guys back from the club last night. Nothing horrible happened but SOME of you need to talk about some things that happened in the van on the way back. There's food and aspirins downstairs in the kitchen. Alex's parents are coming home at 5 so get yourself together by then. I left to go buy some new drumsticks and Zack went home. Be back later - Your pimp daddy Rian ;) _

I smiled a little at the last part. The rest of the note I really didn't understand or remember anything that happened last night and what he meant by 'SOME of you need to talk about things that happened in the van' what was he talking about? Thinking about all of this was making my head even hurt more.

I got up, stepped over Alex, who was on the floor and walked around until I found the bathroom. I looked like crap, but I had expected worse so I wasn't so shocked. I was still wearing my short black dress but with no heels of course. I washed my face, fixed my hair and I looked better.

I went back into the room to get my phone then saw that Chelsea had woken up too.

"Hey where am I?" She said. I smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "Alex's house"

"What are we doing here? What the hell happened last night? Fuck. I knew we shouldn't have drunk so much."

"Relax, Rian left this" I grabbed the sticky note and handed it to her. She read it and let out a sigh of relief. "Okay that's good, he said nothing horrible happened, but what happened in the van?" she asked, looking confused.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Oh my god, what if I did something with Jack? Or you with Alex? Or any of the guys?" She talking louder now, sounding nervous.

"Shhh" I whispered. "I don't think so, Rian would've said something"

She nodded a little and looked around at the room at Jack and Alex.

"We should tell Alex to lay down in his bed, he looks uncomfterable"

I nodded. We both got up and gathered around him. We started poking him, but it was no use, he was out. We decided to get some ice from the freezer and put some down his back.

He woke up instantly looking confused and smiling when he turned over and saw us.

"Go to your bed" Chelsea said to him.

"No it's fine you guys can sleep there" He said

"But we already woke up dumb butt" I said

He smiled "Oh what time is it?"

I looked at my phone"11:30"

"Oh crap, okay I'm gonna go shower" he said getting up and going into the bathroom.

Chelsea woke up Jack. As I went downstairs and took some Tylenol.

I took the time to look around Alex's house. There were pictures of him and his parents everywhere on frames and walls, there were even some baby pictures which were so adorable.

I was walking around looking at more pictures when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"I was cute, wasn't I?" Alex said turning me around to face him.

"You still are" I smiled. _Really Jade? You couldn't think of anything more obvious to say? _

"In a cute good friend way" I added quickly, "Thanks" he said and leaned towards me to kiss my cheek.

Jack and Chelsea came downstairs and saw us.

"Get some!" Jack yelled as he came downstairs. Chelsea followed laughing. I shook my head.

"Do you guys know what Rian is talking about?" Jack said holding up the sticky note in front of Alex's face. Alex took it and read it. He shrugged. And so did I.

"We need to figure out what the fuck happened" Chelsea said.

Rian walked in the door as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Oh wow hey, I didn't expect you guys to be up so early" he said closing the door behind him.

We all stared at him with crossed arms and a confused look.

"What happened in the van Rian? You've got us all worried" I said.

"Oh boy, you guys really don't remember?" he said walking into the living room. We all followed and sat down on the big couch.

"No" we all said.

"Okay, Jack where's your phone?" Rian asked. Jack pulled out his phone from his pocket. Rian took it from his hand and opened a video on the iPhone.

We all gathered up and watched the video. At first all we saw was Alex, Zack and I saying hi to the camera and laughing really loud in the van with 'Everything I Ask for' by the Maine playing in the camera turned towards Chelsea and Jack recording themselves yelling: 'OH SHE MAKES ME FEEL SHIT!' and dancing in the seat in front of Zack, Alex and I. Jack turned the camera back to us.

Then I saw me kissing Zack. Rian paused the video.

"Oh my god, I need to talk to Zack I never meant to do that I was just so drunk" I said shaking my head.

"Damn" Jack and Alex said.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet" Rian said and continued the video.

**Oh-oh, What do you think is going to happen now? When I get reviews I will put up the next chapter which is already written. **

**Love, J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Thank god it's fucking Friday, so this chapter is reaaallly important and interesting, things start to unfold more and more.**

**Enjoy,**

As the video continued to be played we saw how Zack wasn't kissing me back, which embarrassed me even more. In the video I pulled away from Zack and started laughing.

Then Alex grabbed my face and kissed me, a long kiss. Everything was coming back to me now. I was starting to remember the feeling I got in that moment.

The video ended there and they all looked at Alex. He looked shocked yet a little happy. There was an awkward silence for about a minute. Until Chelsea broke it off.

"Um, we should go home" she said putting her shoes on. I could see she saw how things were getting weird.

_Alex's POV_

"I'm sorry… I was also really drunk" I said. Jade nodded putting her shoes on

"Yeah I get it, the same thing happened to me, as you saw, we were all just fucked up" she laughed a little.

I loved how she didn't make it big a deal. But to me, it was. I had finally kissed the girl I've been wanting to kiss for a while now.

"Let's just all keep this between us please" She said.

_FUCK!_ I cursed in my mind. I knew this would happen. I was expecting her to tell me she liked the kiss and wanted to give me a chance.

_Are you stupid Alex?_ She has a boyfriend I thought but no; she wanted us to keep it a secret so fucking Matt wouldn't find out.

It was killing me inside not being able to tell her that I did it because if I had been sober I wouldn't have the balls to.

They all nodded and agreed to keep it between them. _What the fuck..._

"Yeah fine with me, have a great day girls, bye" I snapped coldly and went to my room upstairs.

I shouldn't have been such an asshole and just walked off like that.

I had no one to blame but myself for doing stupid shit while I'm drunk. But I was so mad and just confused about everything; I just needed time to think.

I lay on my bed and thought about all the few but very special moments we have had so far. I replayed them all in my head checking to see if there was anything that I had done wrong.

But then I realized, I didn't do anything wrong at all. The wrong was Matt was popping up in each moment Jade and I had. I swear I felt like punching the shit out of that douche bag.

I've never felt like this about a girl in my entire life. It's just amazing to me how when I see her all I see is her and no one else. All I want to do is get to know her better, do anything she wants to do and just be with her all the time. _What the fuck is wrong with you Alex, she doesn't like you_. My conscience was getting the best of me. I need to do something to make her like me as much as I liked her.

I replayed the video on Jack's phone in my head and saw how when I kissed her in the van she definitely did kiss back; she had even put her arms around my neck in the video. This had to mean something. I know she was drunk but she must have known what she was doing. I heard the door close downstairs. They had left. Someone knocked on my door.

"Fuck off" I yelled.

Jack opened the door and walked in. "Why are you so mad?"

I sat up in my bed "Really Jack? Didn't you just see what happened? She just wants to keep it a secret! Doesn't she see how I feel about her?"

He sat at the computer chair.

"You like her I know, but she doesn't know that Alex, she has a boyfriend. That's the only reason she wants to keep the kiss a secret"

"But-" I shut up. He was right. She didn't know how I felt about her. How could I expect her to tell me she wanted to be with me when she didn't even know I had feelings for her?

"Dude" Jack started, "take things slow, she'll realize you like her, you'll see she'll come around"

"But I'm impatient Jack..." I said whining

"Go to the strip club then" he said which made me laugh a little.

"Not in that way" I said, he nodded

"I know bro; look at me I never thought Chelsea would even like me. She's gorgeous and outgoing and I'm immature and stupid but I guess she sees something in me" He said with hope in his eyes.

I was happy for Jack. A girl was finally taking him seriously. He's always wanted to be in a relationship, I don't know if he and Chelsea are official and I didn't want to ask but I could tell Chelsea liked Jack a lot.

"Alex just remember that you just met her. Win her over, but over time don't rush her" I nodded and I was determined to make her fall in love with me.

"Well I got to go home" Jack said getting up.

"Thanks for talking to me Jacky" I said smiling

"Ain't no thing man" He said in a fake accent, we fist punched and he left.

I walked downstairs and Rian had left too probably to take the girls home.

_Jade's POV_

I was home. Finally, I took a shower changed into clean clothes, brushed my hair. Made myself a sandwich and watched TV in my room. Chelsea walked in my room after her shower and sat on the bed next to me.

I put the TV on mute.

"Is Alex mad or something? Cause he just walked off like that" I said to Chelsea.

"I don't think so, I think he really likes you Jay, he might be mad that the kiss didn't mean anything to you. I think to him it did mean something"

I sighed. I thought about the day me and Alex hung out at the park and Starbucks and had such a great time together, I had gotten some signs that made me think he was attracted to me. The kiss actually did mean something to me also, but I had Matt and I loved him, I just couldn't dent what I felt when Alex and I kiss, it was amazing.

"I'm just so confused Chels" I said looking down.

"You like Alex, don't you?" She said smirking. I shook my head, she knew so fucking well.

"I do, as a friend but when I'm with him I do feel like we can be more...especially after that kiss" I smiled.

Chelsea smiled "can I say 'I told you so'?'" She mocked me.

"Go fuck yourself" I said smiling

"You need to break up with Matt has he even bothered to call or get in touch with you?"

"No" I had been checking my phone all day to see if Matt would try to talk to me but there was nothing. "Should I call him?" I asked.

"No, he should be the one calling you, the only thing you should do is break up with him"

I told her what I had heard in the hallway yesterday after school when I was looking for her.

"Okay now you definitely need to break up with him he's clearly hiding something" she said.

"I'm going to go to his house and tell him what I heard. I deserve an explanation" I said getting up from my bed and opening my closet while pulling out ripped skinny jeans, flip flops and a gray flowy shirt. I fixed my hair; and put some simple make up on.

"I'll drive you" Chelsea said. I nodded and we walked downstairs. Chelsea put her converse on and grabbed her keys.

We walked out and got in the car. When we got to Matt's house there was a U-Haul truck parked outside. I saw his parents carrying boxes into the truck.

Chelsea parked across the street, looking confused at what she saw at Matt's house. I looked at Chelsea

"Wait for me" I said and got out of the car. I ran across the street to Matt's parents and greeted them.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked clueless

"What? I thought Matt told you we were moving to New York" his mom said. I shook my head slowly

_WHAT!_ My face dropped and I was in complete shock. I saw Matt come out of his house carrying a box. I turned my head and looked down. Everything made sense now, what he was talking about in the hallway. I was so disappointed that he hadn't told me anything this whole time.

I looked back up and saw Matt, his hair was messy he was wearing sweats and he just looked tired. He put the box down and came up put me and hugged me tightly, I let out a few a tears onto his shoulder and hugged back. His parents walked into the house and left us alone. I pulled away from the hug.

"Why didn't you tell me...?" I said quietly

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't want to bring you down because your life Is going so great and I was actually going to your house yesterday night to tell you but there was no one there".

I felt like a piece of shit. I had gone out to get drunk and party while Matt was overwhelmed and feeling bad. I felt so guilty and dirty.

"I'm really sorry Matt..." I sighed.

"Don't be" he said.

"I just hope we can stay friends even though I'll be in New York and keep in touch always, I'll never forget you Jade" he said.

I told him everything that had happened last night. He look disappointed and let down.

"It's fine " he said which shocked me.

"I knew from the first time that I saw you with Alex that you two would end up together. You guys have something, you get along really good. I can tell. I just hope you never forget me and keep in touch always" he said which made me smile.

He smiled back. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him for the last time, a quick friendly kiss. I was so happy we ended things on a good note and decided to stay friend and keep in touch, this usually doesn't happen with exes.

**Thanks for reading, Review and tell what you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday.. I had a busy day, but here's Chapter 7 a pretty long one, and Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow in the evening.**

**Enjoy,**

After Matt and I said our goodbyes we walked to the car and he said bye to Chelsea even though they didn't get along that well, Chelsea wished him good luck. I tried giving him back a necklace he had given me when we started dating but he told me to keep it as a memory. I hugged Matt for the last time and got into the car with Chelsea.

And told her everything Matt and I had talked about. I was going to miss Matt, even though we were only together for a short time, we were better off as friends anyway we got along like brother and sister and I liked it like that better.

He was awesome and fun but he had big dreams to follow. He wanted to be in a band and he had an audition in New York, he told me he made it and that's why he and his parents were moving, to get his career started. I was always going to support him after everything.

But I think now I was falling for someone else.

"I'm happy you guys ended things good" Chelsea said.

"Yeah me too" I said smiling.

"Now you and Alex can get to know each other more since you're both single" she said

"Now we're going to eat somewhere I'm hungry" I said trying to avoid the subject

"Why don't you just admit you like him?"

"Fine! I kinda like him, you happy now?" I said

"Yes!" she said smiling "can I tell him?"

"No!"

"Okay fine, but you better tell him soon, and tomorrow we're filming part of the music video don't forget" she said.

With everything going on, I had completely forgotten that tomorrow we started recording for the Music video, then we had 2 more days of recording for the whole video.

We got to a little restaurant and chose to get a table outside since it was pretty cool and nice. We ordered our meal. Talked about the whole Matt situation and then about Jack.

"So how are things with Jack?" I said taking a sip of water from the glass cup.

"Great actually he's really cool, but he hasn't asked me officially if I want to be his girlfriend, I mean we do act like a couple but I just..." she trailed off

"Dude I get it, maybe he's just shy and is waiting for the right moment, he might seem all crazy and stuff but I think he actually has a sentimental shy side"

"Well I hope you're right cause I'm falling for him... fast" she said

"Awww, I can't wait to see you guys officially together.. I shall write a song about you two in my journal" I laughed a little

"You're still writing in that thing? You have like 80 songs in there written about what?"

"Of course I love writing songs and poetry it helps me express myself and write out my emotions, I love and yeah I write about things that happen to me."

"Cool, you should show me the songs one day" she said.

"Umm, I've never showed it to anyone actually, but sure maybe someday"

"Alright fine, I get it it's kind of like a diary don't worry" she smiled, I nodded and our food came, we ate and talked some more about Jack, Alex, Rian and Zack.

When we got home Chelsea got a text from Jack.

"Alex wants your number" She said. We were watching TV in the living room couch.

"Give it to him" I said. Trying not to seem happy so Chelsea could rub it in my face.

"Alright" she typed into her phone my number. She was smiling

"It's just a phone number" I said

"Yeah but you know you want him to text you" she said smiling, I blushed and my phone beeped.

"Well there it is" I said getting my phone and opening the text.

From: (random number)

Hey it's Alex

I answered.

To: Alex

From: Jade

Oh hey, what's up?

After some small talk we started texting about more important things like what we wanted to do in the future, I told him about my acting and how I write a lot. I was surprised to hear that he likes writing too and he writes all the songs for the band. We were texting the whole night, by the time I fell asleep I felt like I knew everything about him from his favorite food to his parent's names. And he knew everything about me, from my favorite song to why Chelsea lives with me.

Of course I didn't tell him about her winning the lottery because I felt that wasn't my place to say. I really enjoyed talking to Alex and I thought about what Matt had told me today in the morning

"_I knew from the first time that I saw you with Alex that you two would end up together. You guys have something, you get along really good. I can tell._" How could Matt being my boyfriend at the time realize something like that? It seemed unreal and weird to me but he was right about one part: we do get along really good. I feel like I can talk to him about anything.

I even told him about Matt moving away and not telling me anything I also told him that Matt moved to get his career started, Alex told me he would never do that and leave behind a girl he loved. That was really nice to hear from him.

The next day I woke up early in the morning because call time for the music video was at 8 o'clock. I took a shower, got ready and put sweats on since they were going to provide us with wardrobe, make up, and hair stylists so me and Chelsea looked pretty natural and we headed over to the studio.

When we got there, there was a bunch of extras on one side of the studio getting dressed and on the other side stood the guys from All Time Low. We walked over to them.

I hugged all of them one by one.

"You ready for today?" Alex asked me.

"Hell yeah" I said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Monica and I'm the assistant for Wardrobe and makeup" A woman in about her 40's said to me and Chelsea.

"Hi" we both said shaking her hand; she seemed like a really sweet lady. We said bye to the guys and she took us over to the girl's dressing room.

There were girls everywhere they were all getting their hair and makeup done. We each took a seat at the hair and makeup chairs and they began to transform us.

When they were done, we got into little black dresses and heels, they even gave us jewelry we looked really nice and like 'hustlers' I'm guessing, all the girls were wearing normal pink lipstick, but Chelsea and I were the only one's wearing cherry red.

Of course, we had been listening to the song a lot lately to get a feel for the music video and in the beginning of the song the lyrics are:

_Lipstick has a way of leaving more than just a mark on my sheets_

_Coloring my senses cherry red at least for this week._

We walked out on set and there was a group of people all in black standing behind the guy's instruments. The guys were wearing black and white suits; they looked like real rock stars. Alex was standing in the middle holding his guitar, Jack to the right of Alex holding his guitar, then on the other side was Zack and then Rian on the drums behind them.

"Everyone take your places!" The director yelled into a megaphone. Chelsea and I stood with all the people wearing black behind the guys.

"Ok, now everyone when the music begins just stand there looking around until I yell cut" The director yelled again. "ACTION!" he said. The music started and Alex started singing me and Chelsea looked at each other and stood there looking at the band like the director had told us to do.

"CUT!" he yelled right before getting to the chorus of the song.

"Now I want those two girls with the red lipstick to come up and walk around the guys and touching them on the arm and shoulders!" he yelled again.

Chelsea and I walked over to the guys, I stood in between Alex and Zack and Chelsea stood in between Jack and Alex.

"ACTION!" the director yelled, the music started from the beginning again and we walked around them slowly not really knowing what to do. "Jade! Touch Alex's chest slowly" he yelled as the music kept playing. I don't know how the director knew my name but I just did what he told me and tried not to make things awkward.

Alex smiled and kept singing into the mic. Chelsea did the same but to Jack. As we continued to do this, I got the hang of it and let the actress come out of me, I flirted and touched Alex's arms and looked at him as he sang, it probably looked really stupid but it's what the director had told us to do.

And truth is I enjoyed flirting and being able to touch Alex without making it weird because normally I wouldn't do this to him, so my excuse was 'It's an act'. The people behind them were just standing there looking and dancing along with the music.

After shooting a couple of other scenes in the bathroom putting makeup on and just looking into the camera, we were done with the shoot for today. We headed back into the dressing rooms. All the extra girls had already left. Monica walked in.

"Hey you girls did great! I loved the chemistry you guys had with Jack and Alex, as if you guys actually knew them" she said.

"Yeah we had a lot of fun" I said smiling

"We do know them" Chelsea said.

"Oh that's great, I know them too, I work with them choosing their wardrobe for performances and appreances" she said.

"That's awesome" I said. "Whenever you girls need anything don't be afraid to ask me" Monica said.

"Thanks a lot, you're really nice" Chelsea said.

"No problem girls" she said and walked out of the dressing room.

"She's really cool" I said. Chelsea and I were back into our sweats and converse but we still had our hair and makeup done. We walked out of the dressing room and saw the guys talking in the hallway.

"Hey" Jack said and kissed Chelsea, she kissed back and we all pretended like we were puking.

"Get a room!" Rian said and we all laughed, Alex looked at me and I smiled at him. He looked so cute and I couldn't resist wanting to kiss him but I controlled myself.

"We should all go out to eat and celebrate" Alex said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah sure!" I said, I was kind of nervous when Alex put his arm around me but I didn't mind. We all got our things and headed to the nearest restaurant around the block.

Things with Alex and I were pretty awkward because now I didn't have a boyfriend and we had been flirting a lot while texting but in person it was weird. We sat next to each other at the table in the restaurant and talked until Jack asked the question I had been trying to avoid since I first met Alex.

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, what do you think will happen with them? Please Review and next chapter is coming soon.**

**Love, J**


	8. Update!

**So I have come to the conclusion that I will not be posting here anymore because I barely have any readers. For the ones that would still like to continue reading the story I will be posting just like I did here but on my tumblr blog each chapter. So if you want to continue reading here's the link I will get all caught up to chapter 8 when I get more followers. I will leave this story here though, I don't mind and maybe if I get more readers and reviews on here I will continue to post on here and on my blog. Thanks for all the support! Leave a review and give me your thoughts :D Keep checking for updates on:**

**http:/ arrogantboy-atlfanfic . tumblr . com/**

**without the spaces, **

**Love, J **


End file.
